Don't let fear take over
by MissVidel
Summary: After the fight Buu, Gohan changed. Videl doesn't understand why and wants to find out what is wrong with him. Gohan has always hold back his emotions over the years and it's now paying it's price. Will Gohan make it through this breakdown?
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z and it's characters!]**

**[oh and this will be my first fanfiction so I'm sorry If I'm not that good yet. I'm Dutch myself so I already excuse myself for my English. Thank you already for reading and I hope you like it]**

It was long a long time ago that there was peace on Earth. No enemies, no violence, no deaths. Just a clear blue sky, embracing the world and fills it with her sunshine.

Buu just have been defeated and things were slightly getting back to atleast as normal as it could get back at the Son Family's house.

Goten was as hyper as always, and happy he could finally spend more time with his father. Gohan could go back to college and Goku, well he was alive again. They were that happy family once more.

Yet something was bugging Gohan, and even the boy himself couldn't figure out what.

Breakfast was ready and Gohan was awaking by the yelling of his little brother. "Food, Food, food!"he could hear him say as he pulled Gohan's arm. "Get up you lazy bum!"Goten said and Gohan just laid still. He closed his eyes again and he could feel the irritation of his little brother. "Oh you're gonna get it! I'm hungry!" he yelled as Gohan could feel his power going up. It didn't took long for the boy's raven hair turned into gold and started to 'playfully' attack Gohan. "get up,get up! You lazy bum!"he said. Gohan blocked his attack and laughed. Goten couldn't help but smile aswell. "Atleast you're up!"he said happily and became normal. Gohan looked at the lookalike Goku for a second and then grinned. "Up for a morning spar?" he asked. "Always!"

"Hold it right there you boys!" Chichi screamed as she kicked the door in. He could she how Goten's leg was up in the air to kick Gohan, while Gohan blocked it.

"No fighting before breakfast!"

"Fine mom.. we're sorry!"

His stomach was making quite some noise. "I'm hungry!"Gohan said. "Where is dad?" Gohan looked around. "I don't know and I don't care! He sneaks off once in a while and it's driving me nuts!" His mother said. "Well I hope for him he has a good reason, he never misses breakfast. And since when does he get up early on a Saturday?" Gohan shook his head. "Dad's always up for suprises." He laughed. Goten nodded. "I think he's training! Trunks always say that you never know when evil is lurking!" Goten said brave and looked as serious as possible. It only made Gohan laugh. "Don't worry about it kiddo"He could only say.

After breakfast Goten en Gohan were lying in the grass nearby. They just sparred and they decided to take a break. Goten was beside him and played with some butterflies who flew above him. Gohan remembered when he was born. Cell was beaten, and he took the blame of his fathers death. He took the blame of taking away his younger brother's father. He never forgave himself that. He wanted to be there for Goten, always, and acted more as a dad for him. The first years Goten often used to call him 'dad' and it was hard to make him understand that he didn't had a dad here on earth. But in the end Gohan was there for him. He smiled at the young saiyan and gave him a playfull push. "Hey squirt, should we go on with-"

"Hey Gohan!"a female voice said. "Videl? Uhm, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked, surpised by her arrival. "We don't have school right?" Videl frowned. "No ofcourse not!"she said. "Your mom invited me to stay for dinner since you are ignoring and avoiding me me!" Goten sat up. "Adult talk! Awesome!" He laughed. "Videl, Please, Im not ignoring you."he tried to explain. "But you are avoiding! " Videl crossed her arms and looked mad at him. "I just thought that.. Never mind. Your mom asked if i could come. Do you have a 'problem' with it, Gohan?" she said irritated. The nervous teenager shook his head. "It's not that it's a problem it's just that-" Videl narrowed her eyes. "Good then, it's settled. Why won't we go to your place so I can greet Chichi."she turned around. "Comming Gohan?" Gohan bit his lip. "But Goten and I were training and-"Gohan was suprised by her anger "It was not a request Gohan!"

"Fine, Let's go Goten."

They arrived home and he gave a glare his mother as they came in. "Ah Videl, Lovely to see you!" She said. "Hi Chichi! Thank you for inviting me." Videl bowed her head slightly. "No worries about that Videl! If my son is so rude not to invite you, then I will!" Gohan sighed worried. "Gohan, be a dear and take Goten to Trunks. He's gonna play and sleep over there"Chichi asked. "By the time you two come back Dinner will be ready" Gohan frowned. "But mom!" He started. "Oh Come on Gohan, It's no bother" Videl said and petted Goten's head. "He's cute!" Goten looked with his biggest puppy eyes. "Please, Big Brother?" Gohan rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then squirt."

The three of them started their flight. Goten went up ahead and waited till they were close enough, and then took off again. Videl looked at Gohan, who only wore this serious face. She didn't get him. After Buu was beaten he changed. For a second she narrowed her eyes.

It drove her crazy.

They were above the Capsule Corp. "Behave Goten." Gohan said and smiled at his little brother. "Will do Gohan, Thank you!" Goten replied simple and laughed. Videl always adored the careless little boy. "hav efun Goten"she said and for a second her gaze crossed Gohan's. "Come" he said and for the first time today he showed a smile to her. Videl smiled back and the two of them flew back. After some flying Gohan told her to land and Videl followed him. They landed in a forest, a beautiful forest with calming colours and sounds, there was even a waterfal. And the flowers, they were everywhere.. It was just stunning. "This place is amazing Gohan! "she said and didn't knew where to look. " I always come here when I need to think. I makes me calm I guess" He said monotone and forced a smile. The smells of the flowers were everywhere. "Thanks fo sharing this place with me Gohan. It's beautiful" and she couldn't help bit blush lightly. Gohan smiled and let himself fall backwards, right into a flowerfield. For a moment Videl hoped this moment never ended, but she realized they should head back for dinner. She bended over Gohan and threw a flower in his face. "Come on, little flower, your mom is probably waiting already." Gohan laughed. "Probably yeah."

Videl could have sworn he was also sad about returning home.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Goku whined. Gohan and Videl laughed. "You could have started eating already if you wanted to." Gohan said and caught an frustrated face of his father. "Your mother wouldn't let me" he said and sticked out his tongue to Chichi. All laughed and started dinner.

After the saiyans were finally done Videl helped with the dishes, as Gohan sneaked out of the house. "You never have small dishes with them huh?" she asked. Chichi shook her head and smiled. "You will get used to it. You have to get used to it when you get married with Gohan" Chichi poked her side and Videl blushed. "Well, I, err, I don't know" Chichi giggled. "i would love it. You have to get marries very soon!" Videl looked both sad and embarred and dried the last plate. "Things can always change Chichi." Chichi looked at her, as Videl sighed. "I'm gonna try to find that boy of yours!"she said and ran out fo the house. After some searching, she found him laying in the grass. "Gohan!" she yelled. "It's okay Videl, I'm here" He said simple. "Did you survived my mom's talks?" he asked. "Hardly, but yes"she repied. "How could you let me alone with her!"she then said. "She was the one who invited you wasn't she?" He asked, not even feeling sorry.

"_What?!_" After he saw how pissed Videl was he smiled. "I didn't mean it like that Videl!"he tried, as he got up. "I know exactly what you mean! Grow up. Son Gohan! Or stay from me!" She yelled, as she wanted to get away. Gohan tried to stop her,but she pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" she yelled fierce and flew away. Gohan tried to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder holded him back. "Let her go, son. Going after her is like going in to a battle while you know you can't win" He looked around and saw his father.

"Like we didn't do that before"he replied as he was watching Videl flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan couldn't sleep that night. He tried to call Videl quite some times, but each time she didn't answer. A sigh escaped his mouth as he stood up. He walked around the room as he thought about some things. The raven haired boy walked to the window and stared outside. "Should I do it? I mean it's already passed midnight.." He tought and doubted but then decided it was safe to go outside, he had a week vacation a second he looked at Goten, and hoped he wouldn't wake up, but the child normally only woke up from food so it shouldn't be a problem. Gohan opened up the window flew outside, and started some serious training, to get his mind of Videl.

Ragged up he walked in, it was already daylight and he felt horrible. But that wasn't what worried him. Once back in his room he looked at his cellphone, but still no message or call. He couldn't sleep anymore, besides Goten was gonna wake up soon anyway, which ment that Gohan had to be up soon aswell. He sighed once more and went to the bathroom to fresh himself up and threw away the ragged clothing. He took a shower and walked back to his room, and as expected his little brother was already away. "Good morning squirt." He said. "Morning big bro!" Goten said happily and ran passed him to go to the kitchen. Gohan shook his head tiredly and also made his way to the kitchen.

"Gohan, you look aweful!" Chichi said. Gohan ran his hand through his spiky hair. "I'm fine, Don't worry mom!" He said. "And goodmorning to you too" He said after, and sat down. He felt that his father was staring at him, but he was really quiet, which was unusual. Gohan just avoid his gaze, he knew that he knew.

The days went by slowly and Gohan was more worried than ever when he didn't recieved any call of Videl for so long. It was the last vacation day and Gohan had to talk to Videl."I'm gonna take a walk"Gohan said to his mother. Chichi frowned. "A walk huh?" she asked and looked at his tired son. "Are you sure, you still don't look that well" It was true. Gohan has trained everyday and night. During the day he sparred with Goten, since Goku refused for some reason. He had a excuse everytime, but Gohan knew that Goku did this for a real reason. Gohan was tearing himself apart. At night he couldn't sleep because problems, memories and emotions kept him away. Gohan was on the edge of breaking down, and the last thing he wanted was to lose Videl, because he can't handle his problems. Gohan felt like he didn't had any energy left, but he refused to let himself get any rest. Chichi was worried and so was Goku. Goku hardly spoke a word, but only observed him from a distance. The only one who was cheerful like always was Goten, sweet little Goten.

"I'll do fine." Was all Gohan said. But he couldn't even convince himsel and without an answer he left the house. "Take care of yourself, and don't do anything stupid, son" he could hear his father say before he took off.

He tried to sense her energy. He tried her home, but she wasn't there. He looked everywhere.

"Concentrate, Gohan!" he hissed to himself, and then suddenly he found her energy. Like a maniac he flew to that feeling and he was suprised it took him to the forest he showed Videl. He flew down and spotted her in an open flower field. She was laying in it and was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers. He walked past her and opened up his mouth to say anythign but somehow he couldn't. Videl slowly opened up her eyes, and looked at him without turning her head. "What are you doing here?"he asked slowly and calm. "The same reason you always come here, to think" he replied a little irratated. "Videl, I-" Videl sat up. "Get lost Gohan!"she yelled. "I wanted to make sure you were okay Videl" Videl narrowed her eyes. "I'm just fine, bye Gohan!"She waved sarcastic at him and fell back in the flowers again. "I'm bringing you home."Gohan said and saw her looking to the sky. "Leave me alone Gohan.."she said. For some minutes Gohan had just stood there while Videl was just staring at the sky, trying to ignore him. "I take you home, or I stay with you."was all he say. "Then I wish you the best of luck cause I ain't gonna go anywhere!" Gohan let himself fall next to her and placed his hands on the back of his neck, and rested on his head on his just layed there, both silently as it was started to get dark and the first stars were shining in the sky. "I'm sorry, okay?"Gohan whispered as he looked at her. "Just shut up about it already alright?" Videl replied as she sighed. The wind brushed agaist the flower bed and he could see her shiver. Atleast she was calmer than when he first arrived.

Slowly he placed his arm around her and pulled her near him. "G-G-Gohan?" her cheeks started to turn red. "You looked like you were cold" Gohan said nervous and blushed aswell. "And well.. I mean, that's what friends are for right?" It felt like a sword ran right into Videl's heart when he said that.

"Look!"Gohan said suddenly as they saw a falling star brighten up the sky. "Quick, make a wish Videl!" Videl looked at him. "But You saw it first!" Videl said. "I'm giving my wish to you, I have nothing more to wish for"Gohan smiled. "If you say so."Even though Videl didn't want to leave his arms, she sat up,closed her ees and folded her hand and made her wish.

"And what did you wish for?" Gohans question was answered with a smack on his head. "Like I'm gonna tell you!" she said fierce. "S-sorry Videl!"He said and for a second they couldn't stop staring at eachother.

"I should bring you home. It's too late and we have school tommorow." Videl nodded and yawned. "I now feel how tired I am yeah"she said and saw him laughing. "I'll carry you then"was all Gohan said. Videl didn't want to be carried though. She was Videl Satan for crying out loud! She was way to proud for this! But she knew he wouldn't lose his grip and pressed her against his chest.

Fighting was useless, and somehow she was okay with that.

Once they arrived at Satan City he brought her home. They landed on her balcony and he put her on the ground, whil he leaned against the wall. "T-Thank you Gohan"she whispered, not wanted to wake her father somehow. "Don't sweat it Videl" He said and slowly they were drawn to eachother. Right on the moment their lips would touch , Gohan turned his head, and backed down. "I-I-I gotta go!" He said quick and flew away. Videl only stood there. She felt betrayed and refused. Angry she opened up the doors to her room and threw herself on the bed.

_"Boys, they are all the same!"_ she said to herself.

Gohan arrived home and sighed as he closed the door behind him. It took him more energy than he tought to fly to Satan city and back again and he now could feel how tired and sore he was. He walked to the kitchen and saw how the clock showed it was 4 A.M already.

He filled a glass with water, but he was too tired and unfocussed, he let it slip out of his fingers and saw how the glass broke on the ground. _"Great job, Gohan"_He said thouht and cleaned it up.

"Ah there you are" he could hear somehow say. Suprised he turned around and saw his father standing there. "Did things worked out between you and Videl?"he asked and helped him clean up. "Well dad, let's say I even made things more complicater for the both of us" he said and felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"We should talk about that,son" Goku said and showed the known 'Son' smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters!]**

* * *

_"We should talk about that,son" Goku said and showed the known 'Son' smile._

* * *

"Dad, I have to go to bed now. I have to time to talk. I have school tomorrow and-" Goku looked at him. "Well it has been 4 A.M already so a little talk can be done anyway. You're already up late"Goku laughed and then looked at him seriously. "And I see something is bothering you, even though you don't want to let that see people" he said. Gohan sighed. "I'm doing alright" he said Goku shook his head. "Obviously yes" he said sarcastc. Gohan gave him an irritated look, but knew it wouldn't help him. ""We have to talk no matter what right?" Gohan asked. Goku laughed. "Well it has been quite some time we had a serious father-son talk!" Goku said happy. "Not long enough dad, not long enough."

"Gohan, what is going on?"Goku leaned against a wall behind him. Gohan sat down on a chair and slipped his hand through his hair. "_Nothing_"was all his said,and didn't dared to look at his father. "Lying doesn't suit you Gohan."

"I.." Gohan carefully say, his voice was shaking. It was hard for him to talk about his feeling. Again he sighed. "After all that happened in the past, I find it hard to.. well" Gohan hard a rough time to look for the right words. "Your afraid to commit yourself"Goku said. "What?" Suprised Gohan looked up. "After all you have been through, you're afraid to lose someone. That's why you don't let anyone come near anymore. You don't want to have to worry about them" Gohan bit his lip. I hated how close his father was. "I feel like I'm going mad.. I knew something was wrong with me.. but.. I guess I'm just messed up." Goku shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with you Gohan,You're not messed up. I'm surpised how long you could put up with this feelings through your youth. It makes sense that you have a trauma since you have gone trhough alot back then"Goku said. "It just makes me wonder why it comes out now."

Gohan took a breath. "Videl, I guess"He said. "I want to let her close, but on the other hand I would never forgive myself if something would happen to her" He looked at the ground. He hated this. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his feelings or his past. "She is your opposite,Gohan. When you say No, she will say Yes. Like Fire and Water, Ying and Yang"Goku laughed. "You have to let it go, Gohan. What happened, happened, no need to worry about it now" Gohan looked at him, more irritated than he wanted. He was just anrgy on him. "That's easy for you to say!"Gohan hissed. Goku didn't stop to look at him. "I'm blood serious Gohan" Goku said and crossed his arms. "The past lays behind you. Everyone is back, and you don't have to worry about it anymore."Goku explained and smiled. "It's okay Gohan"

Gohan hit the wall, making a gap in it. "It's NOT okay! But what do you know? You never worry!"he yelled.

"Wow kid! Take it easy! Your mom and brother are still sleeping remember?!"Goku said, trying to calm him down. Gohan gave him a death glare and then looked away like he did the whole time. "I need some fresh air"he said, he tried to stay calm. "Why don't you take some rest first?" Goku tried to stop him but Gohan was up for listening to him anymore. "Like some rest would matter!"He snapped and ran outside, and let his rage loose.

Slowly it became light, and Gohan stood in his room. He was tired and worn out. His body was shaking and he breathed heavily. All over his body he had scratches and small wounds. He didnt felt good, everything but good but he didn't wanted to give in on that. He took a shower and tried to cover most of the scratches. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked aweful. He was pale, and his eyes looked dull. He didn't sleep in days, and he was walking on his last end and he hated that. He was sick of feeling so helpless. He walked back into his room and saw his sleeping little brother. He sat down next to him and stroke his hair with his hand. Goten was the only one who could make him smile right now. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and saw his mother making breakfast. He took one slice of bread, he wasn't really hungry. "I'm gonna leave a little bit earlier! I'll eat there"he made up, and felt a hand up on his head. "Are you sick baby? You don't look good hun, Oh my! Do you want to stay home hunny? Oh my poor baby!"Chichi said dramatic. Al though he wanted to stay home more than anything, but he knew it wasn't an option. "It's okay mom. School is important!" and with that said he walked away as fast as he could.

His flying didn't went as smooth as usual. He felt like his energy was drained away from him. His heart was racing and he felt light in his head. He started to fly lower and lower. "Damnit" He tried to keep on going, but he couldn't. "Nimbus!" He yelled, and it didn't took long for the loyal yellow cloud to arrive. The proud saiyan, annoyedly sat down. He let his head rest in his hands. He felt like going insane, and like a small child.

"Breath in, breath out" he tried to calm himself as he noticed that school was getting closer and closer. When they were above the room, he let himself fall of the cloud. "Thanks Nimbus" He whispered as he landed on the roof. His muscles felt sore and stiff. Each step hurted like hell and it looked like his body was giving up on him.

He looked on his watch. Even though it took him longer to get to school because he couldn't fly himself, he was still quite on time. He found the strenght to ran down the stairs to his locker. He was surpised to find already Eresa, Sharpener and Videl in the hall.

"_Shit_, they are early!" He thought and like he didn't saw them he opened up his locker.

"Oh my, look at him Vi!"Eresa whispered and pointed at Gohan. "He looks bad!" Videl shrugged. "Like I care." She snapped. She had not forgotten his action yesterday. Still, she could not resist to give Gohan a worried look

_"Oh Gohan.."_


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters!]

* * *

Videl narrowed her eyes as she looked back at her two friends. "Gee Vi, I thought you and Gohan were an item" Eresa said "Hmpf, He wish!"was all she say. Gohan could hear anything they said, even though Eresa tried to speak as soft as possible. Gohan felt miserable by each word of her. "Right now, he could drop dead for all I care!"she said and gave him an mad stare. "Let's go guys."Videl then said and passed him in the hall.

After they were out of sight, Gohan felt so angry. He slammed the lockerdoor and he saw the whole thing collapse. Everyone looked at him like but he didn't care. He walked past the people, who all stepped away from him.

Once in class he didn't spoke a word. Neither did Videl. Only when her two friends asked her soemthing she would reply with a yes or no. Both Eresa and Sharpener felt quite oncomfortable around it. "Are you okay 'Del?" Sharpener asked. "You look a little tense." Only a 'hmpf' left her mouth and that was his que to stop asking question. "Hey hot shot, Are you alright? You look sick"Eresa asked towards Gohan. Gohan only nodded. "Don't worry" he said when he saw Eresa wanted to ask more questions.

After that it was just dead silence.

Suddenly Videl was called. There was trouble in Satan City. "It's only morning! Why can't they all back off for one day!"she whined and stood up. "I'm on my way.." she said and looked at their teacher. "It's okay miss Videl, Go ahead. Duty calls" he said and Videl nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible"she said and ran out of class. Both Sharpener and Eresa looked at Gohan, who usually goes right after her. "Aren't you going?" they asked. Gohan shrugged. "She don't need my help."He said monotone. Eresa frowned. "She does.."was all she said.

* * *

Gohan couldn't concentrate. After half an hour he suddenly stood up. Without saying a word he walked down.. "Son Gohan, sit down please." The teacher said. But Gohan ignored him. "Gohan get back-"was all the teacher could say before Gohan slammed the door behind him.

His sight was blurry, and he was sweating. He heard some footsteps, very close. "I have to get out of here"he thought, when suddenly someone softly punches his shoulder. "Where the heck were you! They were waiting for Saiyanman aswell!" Gohan blinked, and noticed Videl. "Videl, I'm not in the mood right now."He said. Videl narrowed her eyes. "Hey Jerk, iIt's not about you, It's about them! What if they needed you?"Videl bit her lip, he really looked aweful.

"You mean, what if you needed me?!"He snapped. Videl stepped back. "What?!"

" You always claim how you can save them, how you're better off without me when there is action out there. You always tell me how you don't need me, and now I'm not there and they you come yelling at me cause I'm not there, while that's exactly what you asked me to do!"Gohan walked passed her towards his crushed locker. Videl was shocked because of him. "What the heck is wrong with you Gohan!?" yelled as she wanted to punch him again.

Before she could even touch him, she was suddenly pinned against the wall. Gohan held her hands beside her head, tight against the wall. His eyes flashed teal, and even Videl felt him raising his energy level. "There is nothing wrong with me!"he hissed. Videl started to struggle, and gave him a knee in his stomach, but Gohan didn't moved an inch, leaving Videl gasping. "I'm no weakling!"he whispered and let her go. Out of anger he punched againt the wall, Videl was just pinned against, leaving a hole. "Damnit!"he said and stepped back. Videl just looked at him, still shocked. Gohan's eyes turned back again, and he felt like gasping for air. His energy lever lowered and he now could feel the impact of the kick. His body started to shake, and he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry " He stuttered and back off more. He started to breath heavy and ran off.

He had to go somewhere.. but where? He ran and ran, untill he was outside. He didn't cared that people would see him, as he took off in the sky. He flew to the first place he thought off, the first place where he knew he wouldn't be judged.

* * *

It took him a while since his flying wasn't the best, but finally he landed. He saw some heads turning, and looking suprised at the boy.

"Gohan?!"

"Hi Piccolo, Long time no see"Gohan said while he panted. Dende and Mr. Popo just stared at him. "Are you alright Gohan?"Dende asked worried, seeing him. Gohan was sick of that question. "I am. I came here with a favour to ask" he said and turned to Piccolo.

Piccolo frowned. "You sound serious. Can you first say what is up. You look terrible. " He said strict. Gohan sighed. "I want to use the Hyperbolic time chamber."He said suddenly.

Piccolo looked like him as he was crazy. "What?! Why?!"he growled. "Just cause." Gohan relied and frowned. "I need to think." Piccolo shook his head. "There is no way you can go in there. Look at the state you're in now! You can hardly stand on your own legs."He said. "I'll manage!"Gohan yelled. "Forget it Kid!"Was all Piccolo said. "And that's final!" Gohan growled. "I can't believe it" he thought and then his eyes met Dende's. "Dende, you can heal me right? Then I can go into the chamber!" Dende looked worried at Piccolo. "I guess I can?" Dende said and smiled. "Hell no you're not!"Piccolo yelled and turned back to Gohan. "You did this on yourself, and no way we're gonna be easy on ya!" Piccolo sensed there were problems, and didn't understood why Gohan was behaving like this. "Let's have a walk shall we Gohan? Since nothing is wrong, you can walk right?" He said sarcastic as he started to walk passed him. "Sure Piccolo.."

"I need time for myself, but no one understands that. They're all pushing me to talk!" Gohan then said when he was alone with Piccolo. Although Piccolo was harsh on him, he still felt like a second dad to him. He was there when Goku was not. "Even Dad doesn't" Piccolo looked at the broken child. "If even your father doesn't understand how seriously this is, it must be pretty bad"Piccolo said and crossed his arms. "Listen kid, Running away is never the answer. I thought I thought you better than that"Gohan felt guilty, and suddenly it became blurry for his eyes again. "Can we sit down somewhere? It talks easier" he lied, not wanting to collapse to the ground. "Why can't you just admit you need help!"Piccolo said. "Gohan looked irritated to him. "Like you would ask for help!"Gohan replied, hearing a growl from Piccolo as a reply. "You Saiyans are too damn proud" Gohan shook his head.

"Can I just go in the Chamber? I'll make sure I'll be fine and take my rest."he said, and saw his mentor thinking. "You might want to discuss that with your father."Piccolo suddenly said. Gohan shook his head. "No way."Gohan said.

"Oh yeah we are." A voice suddenly said. Gohan looked up, and saw Goku standing here.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters, thank you!**

**Oh and please review! I'd like to know if you guys want me to on! I'll try to make longer chapters aswell!]**

* * *

Gohan blinked. "Damnit" He thought. "D-dad, Hi"Gohan backed out,but Piccolo grabbed his shoulder, and shook his head to him. "Shouldn't you be on school?" Goku said. Gohan gulped, his father didn't sound pleased. "W-we were allowed to leave early, and I was just visiting Piccolo, right Piccolo?"Gohan stuttered and desperatly looked at his mentor. "I'm not gonna lie for you, kid."Piccolo said and looked at Goku, who didn't moved an inch. "Someone else told me differenty, son" Goku said and crossed his arms.

"Who?"

"Videl"

"Damn."

"So, care to explain?"

"Explain?"Gohan rubbed his neck, trying to hold back that he wasn't feeling well. "You left quite early this morning , you hardly ate. Went to your first class, left it again without explaining, pinned Videl against a wall quite aggressively, scared her as hell and then popped up on the lookout for who knows why, so yes Gohan, Explain!" Goku yelled. "I- I Don't know what is going on dad!" Gohan yelled back. "I want some place to think!" Piccolo sighed. "Your son wants to use the Hyberbolic Time Chamber to do that"He cleared up.

"What!?"Goku jumped up. "No way you're going in there son! You look you already died!" Gohan shrugged. "Isn't there any way you can let me go?" Gohan tried. Goku shook his head. "Besides, you have someone to apologize to." Gohan sighed. "Videl.." Goku nodded. "She called to Bulma, and she contacted me. I found it hard to believe but now i see in what kind of state you are, yeah I can understand." Goku said and walked towards his son.

"No you don't" Gohan said stepping away from his dad.

"What?"

"You don't understand anything!"

Piccolo growled, feeling Gohan's energy level rising. "Kid, calm the hell down"was all he said and Gohan took a deep breath, counting to ten. Goku just stood there. "What don't I understand?"

"Everything. You just want me to forget everything.. Everything I've been through, everything I felt. I was just a boy back then! And you're telling me to just forget!?"Gohan snapped. Goku looked and sighed. "You can't hang on on the past son" he said and felt sorry for his kid. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but training, or more like punishing, yourself won't work! Neither does running away. And look at you Gohan. Your heart is so pure, but yet you attacked Videl"Gohan looked up. "It wasn't attacking!"he said desperate. Gohan sighed and turned around. "Please don't tell mom.."He asked and looked down. Goku smiled. "I won't tell her, It's up to you to tell her. But is worried about you like all of us are." Gohan sighed. "I'm afraid I have to tell her then" he said then.

Goku nodded and walked towards his son, putting his arms around him, embracing him softly. Gohan started to shake, trying to hold back his emotions. "I'm not weak"he told himself. Goku looked at him as he took a step back. "You think you're weak because you have emotions Gohan? That's crazy talk!"Goku said seriously. "Maybe, but then again, I attacked Videl so i guess I must be crazy." He could hear Piccolo growl. " Since when did this kid become so negative?" he hissed at Goku. "it's not the Gohan I know" He spoke like Gohan wasn't there. All the teenager could do was look a the ground. "I'm sorry for failing you, I want to look at the bright side, but then again, to me there isn't. Somehow Videl made me happy, but I blew that by attacking her. I lost it, guys." Gohan admitted, feeling more worthless then ever. The black haired teen turned away from his father and mentor."Let's go home Gohan. We should talk about this. Everyday if it must. Your mother and I will lend an ear, and I'm sure Piccolo will do to. I know you think that keeping it to yourself is the strongest thing to do, but believe me, it's also the easiest thing. Talking about what happended is the hardest thing." Gohan looked away from his father. Piccolo snorted. "All this time you are saying you don't want to be worthless or helpless. Then grow up kid, Talk!" He said and smiled. Gohan took a breath and sighed deeply.

"Fine, I will go home"

* * *

From that day Gohan stayed home for weeks maybe talked and talked and talked. All his feelings and thoughts cae out. It was worse in the beginning, but slowly Gohan got a little better. He wasn't tired anymore, and his nightmares got less aswell. He wasn't allowed to train without Goku so he wouldn't worn himself out. First Piccolo was allowed to train with him aswell, but Piccolo was not strict enough, he wanted to push him further each took his son more on his wing and noticed when something was wrong the first time in years Gohan even let himself go and cried, and without a word he got comfort from his parents, and even from Piccolo, well in his own way.

He tried to keep up with his studies. They talked to his teachers and since he was an exellent student and due his condition, they agreed him for be homeschooled for a while. His teachers just told the class Gohan needed rest ,was sick, and not himself. Gohan hated that, but there was no other way to describe it. He felt guite guilty about it though.

Step by step he got a bit better and he felt better aswell. In a notebook he wrote down how he was feeling, each day from the day they started their 'sessons' and it paid off. He missed school though. The teachers,the classes, Eresa, even Sharpener and last but not least, Videl.

He got a get better card from school, but noticed that Videl did not sign it, and that broke his heart. Somehow he wished that she would have forgave him right now but then again, how would she if he can't even forgive himself.

"Isn't that nice! You got a card, how kind of your class!" Chichi said and hugged her son. Gohan nodded. "I guess it is" he said and the teenager sighed. "What's wrong sweetie?" His mother asked worried. "And don't say you're fine, young man!" Gohan laughed. After all these weeks they could see when he was lying. "Don't worry about me now mom!"he said. He put away the card and walked outside to meet his father. He was in his orange gi training. It always facinated Gohan to see his father train.

The weather was lovely, and it made Gohan feel a bit better after recieving the card. "Dad?" Goku looked up, asflying up side down. "What's wrong son? Are you feeling okay?" Gohan nodded. "Yes, I was just, well, wondering.." Goahn shuffled back an forth. "Is it okay for me to go flying a bit, just go off on my own for a little while?" Goku thought about it, while he was still up side down. "Well son, It's alright with me, but promise me, no training or any negativity!" Gohan laughed. "Sure dad" Goku landed on the ground. "I'm serious Gohan. If I feel your lever increasing I will be there in an eyeblink!"Gohan rubbed his neck. " Okay dad, I get it!"

* * *

From that moment Gohan spended atleast 1 hour a day alone. Normally he went to his forest place, which he had shown to Videl. While flying he often think about if Satan town had already forgotten about the Great Saiyanman, or Gohan in perticular.

"I'll be off!"he said and got hugged by his little brother. "You'll be back soon Gohan?"Goten asked and smiled."Ofcourse squirt! And next time you can come with me alright?" he asked as he picked up his little brother. "Really Gohan?"he yelled and climbed on his shoulder. "It's a promise!" he said and walked with him to the front door. "Don't stay away long, Gohan"he could hear his mother say as she was hanging wet clothing outside to dry. He gave Goten to her and smiled. "Alright"

Gohan took off, he flew towards his place in the forest. It was as beautiful as always, and as peacefull aswell. He flew around the trees and flowers, being happy as Buu would be in a candyshop. Gohan then suddenly let him fall down in the lake and took a little swim, letting the cool water cool him off.

After he stepped out of the lake he took off his shirt and let himself fall in the fresh green grass. The birds were singing and he just loved it. The last thing he was thinking about was training, which was a good thing he then thought. A smile was on his face and he rested his head on his hands. Everything was going fine. No worries, No negativity, No pain.

Then suddenly he heart someone lightfooted landed. Assuming it was Goten, Gohan sat up, looking up at a pair of cerulean coloured eyes.

_"V-Videl?!"_

"Hi, Gohan."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters! **

**Oh and Thank you all for your reviews! This story reached it's end but if any of you got suggestions of what the next story should be about, feel free to tell me!]**

_"V-Videl?!"_

_"Hi, Gohan"_

* * *

For a second Gohan was gonna make a run for it. His whole head screamed 'Panic'. He stood up and back out. He still remember how scared she looked when he attacked her at school, besides, she didn't even wrote her name on the card he got."You shouldn't be here, Videl"he stuttered but Videl was stepping closer. "I-I gotta go"He said was about to fly away. "Please Gohan, Don't leave! You were right!" She shouted. This made Gohan curious. "Right about what?" his feet touched the ground again and the demi-Saiyan turned around to see Videl. Tears were rolling down her cheek as he ran towards the raven haired boy. He felt how she clinged around her chest making him blush lightly.

_"I needed you."_

* * *

The two of them settled down on the grass. Gohan kept his distance from the cerulean eyes girl. Infact the teenager didn't even dared to look at her. For a while there was this awkward silence, when both of them didn't have the guts to talk. Gohan often opened up his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words."Maybe it's for the best you should go"Gohan said suddenly as he took a peek on his watch. "I have to go home to talk anyway." Videl looked up. "That's the thing Gohan, Your parents allowed me to talk to you today" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "They did?" Videl nodded. "I've comming to your house for several weeks now, to check up on you" Gohan was suprised. "You.. went to my house? How come they haven't said anything?! They knew I'd love to see you."Gohan sighed. "I know it's hard to believe after I tried to fly away from you just now heh" Videl laughed. "It's okay." She said and crossed her arms. "So, why didn't they let me see you?" Videl looked into his onyx eyes, sadly. "You were too unstable to see me." Videl whispered. Gohan growled. "Damn"he hissed. "I'm so sorry Videl.. for everything. After the last time I saw you, I thought you'd never wanted to see me again." Videl sighed. "For a second I did, I did never wanted to see your face again. "She admitted.

"But that was because you weren't the same Gohan I used to know anymore." Gohan could understand that. "Why didn't you went to see a specialist Gohan? A psychologist maybe?" Gohan shrugged. "I'm not the person who wants help. I'm not the person who wants to talk about that kind if stuff. And I certainly don't want to talk to some stranger about it. Like they will understand that I'm half an alien, and saw many people die and wished back to live, faught battles when I was only 4 years old and had to keep fighting ever since!" Gohan snapped. Each word she spoke out was louder and angrier. Videl blinked.

"You did what now?" Gohan shook his head to get his thoughts back on earth. "Oh yeah.. so far you had only heard I was the one who defeated Cell and fought Buu huh?" Videl nodded. "You were 4 years old Gohan!?" Once more the demi-Saiyan shrugged. "Yeah, 4 and a half maybe. But I can't remember it that well. All I know was so angry and I lost control. Not that it matter, my Dad ended up dead anyway" Videl couldn't understand how easy he said that. "After that Piccolo, the green guy remember?" Videl nodded. "He took me, or it seemed more like kidnapping, to some place to train me for a whole year since Vegeta and Nappa were comming to pretty much kill us all." Videl came closer to hear him better. "The Vegeta who is now on our side." Gohan nodded. "The one and Only Videl" Gohan leaned back to a tree. "Anyway, I had to take care for myself for half a year and then after that I trained with Piccolo. After that year we basically fough Nappa and Vegeta. Dad came back just in time after we wished him back, and saved us once more. Just when we thought we were save after that we had to go to an other Planet Nemek.."

* * *

Gohan told he whole story. Videl listened carefully and found out that he found it harder to tell when he told further and further. She guessed that since he was older in the stories everything, he could remember it better. Last but not least he told her about the Cell Games. This was his hardest story to tell. "I still blame myself for the death of my father back then. I guess that was the trigger for me to feel this way. I never spoke about it, I had a family to take care of anyway. I took away my little brothers father and a husband from my mom..I was the man of the house and so I had to act that way. No crying or anything, that's not how either I or my father would have wanted it."

Videl shook her head. "I can't believe you blame yourself for it" Gohan sighed. "If I wasn't so damn arrogant I wouldn't have to let anyone else get more hurt. But I played with Cell like he was nothing."Videl stared into his sad onyx eyes one more and leaned against his shoulder. "But you know better now, right?" she asked. Gohan took a deep breath. "I'm getting there. It's hard to get it out of my head that so many people had to die for me so much. People always had protected me, I was helpless a weakling."Videl punched him. "You were also just a kid Gohan!" she yelled. Gohan laughed. "Don't get me wrong Videl, but i wans't just a kid. I'm half Saiyan, which makes my situation a bit different. Fighting is in my blood, but I decided to run for it more than I wanted to." Videl shook her head. "Because your heart is pure Gohan. You only fight when it's needed." Gohan smiled. "Yeah, although I love a good spar or training nowadays" They both laughed.

"You know, Gohan" Gohan looked at the girl. "Hmm?" Videl had this cute smile on her face. "You could have just told me, instead of flying off the handle, I hope you knew that I wouldn't tell a soul" Gohan looked to the ground. "I knew that Videl, but I was too embarrested to tell" Videl rolled her eyes. "You're too damn proud!" Gohan laughed. "It's a saiyan thing!"he tried to defend himself. Videl narrowed her eyes. "It's fricking annoying! Alien or not, it is!" Gohan grinned. "Well atleast I have an excuse, what's yours?"

Videl tried to punch him again, but Gohan quickly grapped her hand. When she tried to punch him with her other hand he grapped that one too. She tried to stand up and pushed him playfull on the ground, hanging above just let her push him, if he tried to fought back, they would probably have more problems.

"You know Gohan? I wonder how we do it." Gohan raised his eyebrows and his turned slightly red.

"Do what?"

"We argue alot."

"Yes?"

"But we always make up in the end."

"It's meant to be then."

"What?!" This time Videl's cheeks turned red. Gohan grinned. "Isn't it?" Videl got off of him, and Gohan sat up beside her . "Oh shut up!"Videl said embarresed. "Make me" Gohan said daring, and before he knew it she planted her lips on his. A bit shocked he blinked, before he played along.

It seems like hours had passed as they finally kissed. After they pulled away from eachother, both their heads were as red as tomatoes. "A-at-atleast I made you shut up?" Videl said and Gohan sheepishly smiled. "I guess you did Videl"

* * *

Gohan played with his fingers nervously. "So are we.." Videl winked as she got up. "I guess we are Gohan."Gohan got on his feet was well, and smiled. "Wanna stay for dinner?" He asked. Videl grinned. "Are you asking me yourself, or is it because your mom invited me" Gohan remembered the first day they started a fight, not that long ago. He was such a jerk to her. With a guilty look, he stared at her smiling face. "Just stay for dinner 'kay?" he said and picked her up. Videl threw her arms around his neck as she gave him a small kiss. "Okay Gohan" Gohan smiled as he started to fly.

"Can I ask you a question Videl?"

"Sure thing Gohan."

"What did you wished for when we saw that falling star?"

Videl smiled.

"I wished for you, Gohan" Gohan looked at her. "You still wanted to be with me? After everything?" Videl nodded. "Why?" Gohan asked.

"Cause I love you Son Gohan. Always have, always will" she whispered and Gohan even held her more tightly.

"I love you too, and now the past won't matter to me anymore. Not with you on my side. I have something to fight for again."

* * *

**[ Thank you all for reading. Don't forget that you can always suggest an topic for me to write about. Maybe more about their highschool lives, or the Great Saiyanman. Or anything else? Just send me a message or something and I'll see what I can do!] **


End file.
